Let's Have Fun: Tonight in Kuroko's House
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Malam minggu ditambah main ke rumah Kuroko sama dengan kacau balau. Serasa rumah Kuroko itu adalah tempat mainan dan biro jodoh untuk Akashi dan Furihata. / "Midorima-kun nggak boleh masak, pokoknya hindari dapur." / "Tapi aku suka kamu. Serius." / AkaFuri, slight MidoKuro, TakaSaku, AoKaga / Mind to RnR?


Furihata merasa takut.

"Ayo, Furihata. Silahkan masuk."

Jika kalian tanya kenapa? Hari ini Akashi mengajaknya ke rumahnya, ngapel di malam minggu. Entah Akashi kesambet atau apa, Furihata tidak tahu. Tapi jarang-jarang Akashi mengajak orang lain ke rumahnya—kecuali Kuroko, mungkin Furihata sudah tahu itu—untuk main.

"...iya," Furihata melepas sepatunya. Saat di pintu masuk saja, ia dan Akashi sudah disambut oleh jejeran maid. Furihata terperangah, ternyata Akashi kaya sekali. Apalagi ia melihat rumah Akashi yang lebih mirip _mansion_ itu benar-benar di luar perkiraannya.

Akashi menoleh ke belakang, lebih tepatnya menatap ke arah Furihata. "Furihata, mau makan?" Furihata ingin menolak, tapi perutnya sudah berbunyi duluan. Mau tidak mau Furihata mengangguk. Padahal ia tidak ingin merepotkan Akashi. "Baiklah, ayo masuk. Tidak usah malu-malu."

Raja iblis diktator bergunting jadi lembut? Furihata tidak habis pikir. Biasanya ia hanya melihat sisi Akashi tukang marah-marah, tukang lempar gunting, tukang perintah, dan lain-lain. Ia kenal Akashi juga dari Kuroko yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya saat berjalan-jalan dengan Kagami untuk membeli sepatu.

Bahkan Furihata masih memikirkan kenapa Kuroko punya kakak sepupu yang seramnya minta ampun seperti Akashi? Padahal Kuroko itu baik, imut, sopan, rapi. Akashi sudah beda jauh—bisa ditambah banget—sama Kuroko.

Kini Akashi dan Furihata ada di ruang makan rumah Akashi. Banyak lauk pauk, sayuran, dan buah-buahan di atas meja. Akashi mengambil nasi untuknya dan Furihata. "Makan saja, tidak usah sungkan. Pilihlah sepuasmu."

Furihata memilih satu-satu. Ia makan berhadapan dengan Akashi. Entah kenapa sekarang dirinya malah jadi takut menatap wajah Akashi. Mungkin karena perubahannya yang mendadak seperti itu; dari kejam dan suka memerintah menjadi baik hati dan lembut.

Dulu, Kuroko pernah bilang kepada Furihata bahwa kakak sepupunya itu mempunyai dua kepribadian—Eh! Furihata tiba-tiba teringat kembali perkataan Kuroko. Ia diam-diam melirik Akashi yang sedang makan dengan elegannya—Furihata sampai terkagum-kagum sendiri—.

 _ **"Furihata**_ **-kun** _ **, Sei**_ **-nii** _ **mempunyai dua kepribadian."**_

 _ **"Heh? Apa itu benar?**_

 _ **"Ya. Ciri-cirinya, pertama, Sei**_ **-nii** _ **yang satu lagi itu baik, lembut, nggak suka marah-marah, dan tenang. Kedua, ia akan memanggil nama teman-temannya dengan nama depan; pengecualian untukku. Ketiga, kedua irisnya sama warna. Keempat, Sei**_ **-nii** _ **yang satu lagi memakai 'ore', kalau yang biasa kaulihat itu dia memakai 'boku'. Jadi, Furihata**_ **-kun** _ **harus bisa membedakan ya."**_

 _ **"Errgh, y-ya. Akan kuingat."**_

Tadi Akashi memanggil Furihata dengan marganya. Dan sekarang, tadi Furihata melihat kedua iris Akashi sama warna. Sifatnya sudah sudah 180° berbeda dengan yang biasanya. "Jadi, inikah Oreshi yang dikatakan Kuroko itu?" gumam Furihata pelan. Kayaknya Akashi yang ini lebih baik, daripada Bokushi.

Mengingatnya kembali saja sudah membuat Furihata merinding.

"Furihata, ada apa? Kenapa belum dihabiskan makanannya?" Pertanyaan Akashi membuat Furihata terlonjak kaget, lalu ia segera memakan makanannya. Wajah Furihata memerah, dia tidak mungkin menjawab kalau ia memikirkan Akashi terus 'kan? Melihat tingkah Furihata, Akashi terkekeh pelan. Hal itu menarik atensi Furihata, yakin tuh Akashi begitu? "Ada apa, Akashi _-san_?"

"Tidak, tidak," kilah Akashi, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekehannya yang terus berlanjut itu. "entah kenapa melihatmu yang terlihat lucu itu membuatku terhibur." Furihata melongo, jadi maksudnya ia itu bahan hiburan begitu? Hei, Furihata bukan pelawak! "Eh, mukaku lucu ya?"

"Ya, bagiku." jawab Akashi frontal yang membuat wajah Furihata memerah lagi. Akashi yang satu lagi tidak buruk, bahkan mungkin Furihata menyukainya. Antara Oreshi dan Bokushi, pastilah Furihata memilih Oreshi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Furihata dan Akashi sudah selesai makan. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kamar Akashi. Laki-laki bersurai coklat itu cukup terperangah dengan isi kamar Akashi yang semuanya hampir berwarna merah seperti warna rambutnya. "Kamarmu bagus, Akashi _-san_. Penataannya rapi."

"Makasih, aku tersanjung." Furihata bahkan tidak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Akashi. Akashi duduk di kasur king sizenya; lumayanlah. Akashi menatap ke arah Furihata. "Menurutmu, rumahku bagaimana?"

Furihata terlonjak. "Y-Ya, b-bagus kok. Ternyata Akashi _-san_ sekaya itu ya…" Sebenarnya Furihata tidak enak berbicara begitu, rasanya jarak antara dirinya sama Akashi beda begitu. Seperti perbedaan kasta. Akashi mengangguk pelan, "Begitu… Banyak orang yang bilang begitu. Ah, tapi rumah Tetsuya tidak beda jauh dengan rumahku kok!"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Furihata tertarik. Ia belum pernah ke rumah Kuroko sama sekali. Katanya, yang pernah ke rumah Kuroko itu hanya Akashi, Midorima, Takao, dan Sakurai saja. Kuroko tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya, ibunya itu adik dari ibu Akashi. "Seperti apa rumahnya?"

"Depannya berwarna putih dan biru muda. Kebanyakan berwarna biru muda, hijau terang, dan warna-warna terang lainnya." jelas Akashi kepada Furihata. "Kapan-kapan kita main saja ke rumah Tetsuya. Kalau kau bosan, bilang saja kepadaku."

Entah kenapa Furihata merasa dirinya dengan Akashi itu seperti pacaran; walau nyatanya tidak. "Err," Furihata ingin menanyakan kepastiannya. "Akashi _-san_ yang sekarang terlihat … baik? Tidak galak dan melempar gunting…" Butuh keberanian yang kuat agar ucapan Furihata terucap.

"Oh, itu… Kupikir Tetsuya sudah memberitahukannya kepadamu," tepat sekali. "maafkan sisi diriku yang satu lagi yang seenaknya itu." Furihata mematung. Akashi minta maaf? Dirinya nggak bermimpi 'kan? Furihata jadi canggung, "Iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Ternyata Akashi _-san_ orangnya baik ya…"

Akashi tidak menjawab, ia cuma tersenyum saja. Mungkin malam minggu ini akan seru bersama-sama dengan Furihata, jika Bokushi tidak mengambil alih yang bisa-bisa jadi rusuh seperti waktu itu. Akashi jadi ingat dirinya yang satu lagi mengacaukan acara kencan adik sepupunya itu. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi cukup parah juga; sampai menghancurkan supermarket.

 _Aku belum minta maaf sama Tetsuya lagi… Aku baru kebagian muncul sekarang…_ batin Akashi _absurd_. Sekarang visualisasinya mengarah ke arah Furihata lagi. Memang sih Furihata ke rumahnya, tapi apa yang ingin mereka lakukan di sini. Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir—ah! "Furihata, main kartu yuk."

Dan duo merah-coklat itu bermain kartu remi dengan serunya.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, story © Kurotori Rei**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), Oreshi side, brother!AkaKuro, crack-pair, penulisan nama permainan, nista abis, dll**

 **Summary:**

 **Pairing:** **AkaFuri** **, MidoKuro, TakaSaku, AoKaga.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Happy reading.**

 **.**

Kuroko menatap tiga tamu di rumahnya. Satu sedang nonton TV, satu sedang melihat-lihat koleksi kartu Kuroko beserta meminta wi-fi di rumah Kuroko, satu sedang menggambar di laptop Kuroko. Kuroko cuma menatap mereka _sweatdrop_. Ini mereka datangnya bareng tapi mainnya pisah-pisah gini?

"Hei, kalian nggak main bareng?" tanya Kuroko datar. Seketika semua atensi menuju ke arah Kuroko. Takao terkikik kecil, "Rumah Te _cchan_ enak, sinyal wi-finya kenceng." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Channel di rumahmu banyak." Sakurai cuma senyum. "Di laptop Kuroko _-san_ ada tempat buat menggambar yang enak."

Kuroko _sweatdrop_ , temannya itu kayak nggak punya modal saja. Jadi semuanya datang ke rumah Kuroko cuma buat modus kayak gini? "Daripada di luar, mendingan kita main di kamarku."

"Kamar?" Takao senyam-senyum penuh arti. "Aduh, Te _cchan_ , nggak usah buru-buru… Kita kan masih di bawah umur—WAKS!" Seketika Takao dihajar oleh Midorima dan juga Sakurai. Tentunya arti mereka menghajar Takao pun berbeda, kalian tahu apa maksudnya 'kan?

"Aku serius, Takao _-kun_ ," ucap Kuroko dengan nada kesal. "naik yuk." Mereka pun naik dengan wajah-wajah kalem, kecuali Takao yang senangnya masih lewat batas. Setelah sampai di kamar Kuroko, mereka terperangah melihat dekorasi kamar laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu.

"Kamarmu bagus, Kuroko _-san_." puji Sakurai. Ia duduk bersandar di dinding, kemudian membuka laptop lagi untuk melanjutkan gambarnya. Kuroko merasakan handphonenya berbunyi, sontak ia membukanya. Ternyata ada pesan dari Akashi. "Sei _-nii_ …" Gumaman Kuroko membuat semua orang melihatnya.

 _ **From: Sei**_ **-nii**

 _ **To: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _ **Tetsuya, aku ke rumahmu ya sama Furihata. Ah, aku juga mengajak Aomine, Kagami, sama Kise. Kita akan main-main di rumahmu, kebetulan hari ini malam minggu. Tunggu ya. ^-^ :3**_

Kuroko dan Sakurai mematung, kacamata Midorima retak, Takao mangap. "Akashi kesambet ya? Kok dia jadi begitu? Manggil semuanya pakai marga? Dan apa-apaan emot itu?" tanya Midorima yang merinding sendiri. Akashi mana sering pakai _emoticon_ kayak gitu. Dulu ia pernah dapat sms dari Akashi—biasa, isinya tentang Kuroko, Kuroko, dan Kuroko saja—, hampir semua kalimat pakai capslock.

"Mungkin Akashi _-san_ mau tobat?" Sakurai mulai ngelantur. Takao bertanya kepada Kuroko, "Akashi kok jadi beda? Dia kenapa?" Kuroko menunduk, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum tipis. TIPIS, HAMPIR TIDAK TERLIHAT. "Sei _-nii_ punya dua kepribadian. Yang biasa kita lihat itu kepribadian lainnya, yang ini ada kepribadian aslinya."

 _Jadi, aslinya Akashi/Akashi_ -san _baik…_ batin Midorima, Takao, dan Sakurai. Dalam hati mereka bersyukur, mereka tidak melihat raja setan diktator bergunting lagi—mungkin. Kuroko menambahkan, "Ah, biasa Sei _-nii_ ngemil _tofu_ saat sampai di rumahku."

"Kalau gitu Shin _-chan_ masak aja!" Takao mendorong Midorima. "O-Oi!" Midorima tidak terlihat senang. Sakurai dan Kuroko menyetujui ucapan Takao, yang membuat Midorima menjadi tidak ada harapan untuk kabur lagi. "Aku ingin melihat hasil masakan, Midorima _-kun_."

Midorima yang kebetulan melihat wajah datar nan imut Kuroko langsung wajahnya memerah. Kalau Kuroko yang meminta, mau gimana lagi? Midorima menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, aku yang masak. Kalian tunggu di ruang tamu ya."

.

Ting tong!

"Halo, Tetsuya," Akashi dan Furihata masuk ke rumah Kuroko beserta Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise. Kagami melihat cat dinding rumah Kuroko yang berwarna biru muda itu. "Rumah Kuroko rasanya tenang banget."

"Memang begitu. Ayah dan Ibunya jarang pulang ke rumah karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya," jelas Akashi.

Sebenarnya sama dengan kejadian Furihata tadi, Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise jadi pucat sendiri. "Akashi _cchi_ jadi alim…" bisik Kise kepada Aomine yang berada di sampingnya. Aomine mengangguk, "Sebenarnya Akashi kesambet apaan sih? Tiba-tiba jadi alim gini."

"Hush, nanti Akashi dengar," Kagami mencoba menenangkan makhluk kopi-susu di sampingnya itu. Dirinya masih mengamati seluk beluk rumah Kuroko yang menurutnya bagus dan rapi, serta menenangkan itu. Kadang-kadang ia juga melirik ke arah Furihata yang terlihat aneh itu. "Oi, Furi."

Furihata menoleh ke belakang, tentu saja wajahnya nggak santai. "Y-Ya, Kagami?" Kagami mematung, itu wajah Furihata sudah kayak melihat setan saja. "Nggak jadi, maaf." Kayaknya penyebabnya hanya satu, yaitu Akashi Seijuurou.

Perubahan Akashi yang begitu drastis, tentu saja semuanya kaget, kecuali Kuroko karena ia adik sepupunya. Saat Akashi dan yang lainnya sudah sampai di ruang tamu, ia melihat Takao dan Sakurai yang sedang duduk di sana. Sakurai menoleh ke arah mereka, "Ah, kalian sudah datang. Selamat datang."

"Ah, Ryou, Takao, kalian ada di sini juga toh." komentar Aomine sambil berjalan ke arah sofa kemudian mendudukinya. Kise, Kagami, Furihata, dan Akashi langsung duduk. "Kau bersikap seolah-olah ini rumahmu sendiri, Ryou _-chan_." celutuk Takao yang membuat Sakurai kembali mengucapkan kalimat sakralnya. Ah, kok jadi ribet ya…

"Kami selesai—Oh, kalian sudah datang." Kuroko dan Midorima muncul dari dapur membawa satu panci dan satu piring yang dipegang masing-masing orang. Kagami mulai _sweatdrop_ , ini ruang tamu atau ruang makan? Tidak disalahgunakan 'kan?

"…" Mereka tidak berkomentar saat mereka melihat sup _tofu_ masakan Midorima dan telur rebus buatan Kuroko. Nggak masalah sih, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sup _tofu_ nya agak … menyeramkan? Kise mengambil satu _tofu_ dan menaruhnya di dalam mangkuk yang baru diberikan tadi. "Masakan Midorima _cchi_ ya…"

"Aku juga langsung," Akashi mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya. Maklum, dia suka sekali dengan sup _tofu_.

Slurp, slurp, slurp

Semua menanti respon Kise dan Akashi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kise nyengir dan Akashi tersenyum miris. "E-Enak kok—"

Seketika mulut mereka langsung berbusa dan segera tumbang. Semuanya kecuali Midorima langsung bergidik ngeri. Apa saja bahan-bahan yang Midorima gunakan untuk masak?! Bahkan dia sampai meracuni Akashi juga! Kuroko yang terkenal tenang pun jadi resah sendiri. "Kalian boleh makan telur rebusnya dulu. Enak kok."

Menuruti Kuroko, mereka langsung memakannya dengan ganas. Entah faktor lapar atau rakus, atau mereka berharap dapat menetralkan sup _tofu_ —racun—buatan Midorima. "Hm, kalian boleh mencoba sup _tofu_ buatanku. Aku sudah buatkan dengan sepenuh hati."

Entah kenapa mendengar Midorima yang mengatakan kalimat seperti itu jadi eneg semua. _Shin_ -chan _/Midorima/Midorima_ cchi _/Midorima_ -kun _/Midorima_ -san _mau membunuh kami ya?!_ Batin mereka semua berbarengan kecuali Midorima. Mau tidak mau, mereka langsung mencicipinya.

Dan hasilnya, satu persatu mulai tumbang. Tersisa Kuroko dan Furihata yang masih ragu untuk memakannya setelah melihat teman-teman mereka yang tumbang dengan mulut yang berbusa. Sebelum itu, kayaknya sup tofunya bening banget. "Midorima _-kun_ , err… Bahan apa saja yang kaumasukkan ke dalam?"

"Kayak biasa kok." jawab Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Kayak biasa menurut Midorima itu apaan lagi? Kuroko curiga Midorima kebalik antara gula dan garam. Ia mengambil mangkuk Kuroko, ia pun menambahkan bumbu-bumbu yang tadi ia ambil di dapur—Kuroko melotot ketika laki-laki bersurai hijau itu mengambil saus mustard. Kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Kuroko. "Kuroko, makanlah. Ini spesial untukmu."

 _Spesial apanya?!_ batin Kuroko dan Furihata _horror_. Bahkan sup Kuroko jadi berwarna kuning terang; dan yang pasti bukan gara-gara faktor _tofu_ nya, Kuroko yakin itu. Midorima memegang sendok berisi _tofu_ , kemudian menyuapi Kuroko dengan wajah _stoic_ khasnya. "Bukannya aku mau melakukan ini, tapi kalau aku tidak menyuapimu, kau tidak akan makan-makan."

Pandangan Kuroko serasa berputar-putar, sebelum akhirnya ia tumbang dengan wajah _poker face_. Furihata histeris, "KUROKO! MIDORIMA _-SAN_ , KAU MAU MEMBUNUH KUROKO YAAA?!" Midorima yang masih kebingungan pun menggoyang-goyangkan Kuroko, dan mendadak pura-pura tuli—entah Furihata merasa Midorima jadi OOC. "Kuroko? Kuroko? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Furihata nggak tahu, ia harus bisa membuang sup ini tanpa ketahuan oleh Midorima atau nasibnya akan sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Saat Furihata mau melaksanakan aksinya, Midorima sudah menatap ke arahnya. "Furihata, mau ke mana?"

"C-Cari angin." jawab Furihata gelagapan.

"Kok supnya dibawa? Makan saja di sini."

"Enakan makan duluan—Wah!" Saat Furihata ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba saja ia terpeleset dan tidak sengaja sup di tangannya tumpah dan memasuki mulutnya. Sesaat kemudian, Furihata juga bernasib sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Eh, aku melakukan kesalahan?"

.

"Aku nggak meracuni mereka! Bukan berarti aku peduli, tapi aku tidak suka melihat tumpukan orang-orang di ruang tamu!"—Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun, pelaku peracunan makanan kepada teman-temannya sendiri.

.

"Midorima _-kun_ nggak boleh masak, pokoknya hindari dapur." Setelah insiden tersebut, mereka semua tersadar 20 menit kemudian. Kuroko menghela nafas, tadi saat ia dan Akashi mengecek dapur Kuroko lagi, ternyata beberapa panci bawahnya sudah jadi bolong.

"Masakan Midorima itu 11-12 kayak Satsuki lah," komentar Aomine sarkastis. Dia mana tahu kalau temannya yang bersurai hijau itu tidak bisa masak? Yang ada malah membuat racun. Kagami menambahkan, "Mirip sama masakannya _kantoku_ juga."

Mengingat dua perempuan bersurai merah muda dan coklat tersebut membuat mereka semua merinding. "Sudahlah, nanti kita kapan-kapan ajarkan Midorima memasak. Niatnya aku mau mengadakan acara bakar-bakar di sini sih." kata Akashi yang membuat semua pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. "Nanti kita juga main-main bentar."

Anjay, Akashi yang ini benar-benar kayak malaikat banget. Kise sampai terharu, "Uwah, Akashi _cchi,_ aku terhura." Dengan _sound effect_ ingus yang keluar. Aomine menyenggol lengan Kise dengan tidak santainya. "Terharu keles."

"Jadi, sekarang kita mau ngapain?" tanya Sakurai yang masih eneg dengan sup _tofu_ tadi. Bisa-bisa ia jadi alergi _tofu_ gara-gara sup _tofu_ yang Midorima buat tadi. Semuanya jadi bingung. "Ah, kepengen main PIU." gumam Kuroko pelan.

"Dulu DDR sekarang PIU, kenapa nggak coba Danz Base saja?" Akashi berkomentar diselingi tawa kecil. Mereka masih melongo melihat Akashi yang seperti itu, tapi… kalau Akashi memang kayak gitu mau gimana lagi.

" _Candid_ yuk." usul Takao. Kise langsung menepuk tangannya. "Boleh juga tuh! Usul Takao _cchi_ bagus tuh! Sekalian _selfie_ , ah." Kuroko menghilang dari sana untuk mengambil kameranya. Tak beberapa lama, ia pun turun dan mereka segera berjalan ke luar rumah.

Di luar rumah Kuroko itu sepi, Kuroko tinggal di komplek-komplek perumahan yang cukup luas. Jadi, tanah lapang dan pepohonan juga masih ada. Bahkan ada lapangan basket dan bulu tangkis di sana. Baru keluar saja Kise sudah _selfie_ bareng Takao di belakang mereka-mereka. "Ha, pasti bagus nih."

"Raja _Selfie_ , cuuuk." cibir Aomine ketika melihat Kise _selfie_ dengan gaya khas modelnya; ada macam _duck face_ , tangan membentuk huruf V, muka dimiringin, nyengir—khas remaja-remaja sekarang. Kagami yang disampingnya hanya terdiam saja sambil melihat Kise _selfie_ —sebenarnya dia mau muntah ngeliat Kise kayak gitu, dia lagi nggak mood ngajak Aomine berantem lagi.

Di tempat lain, Akashi dan Kuroko sedang berpura-pura melihat tanaman yang ada di sana. Midorima memegang kamera dan terus memotret, sedangkan Furihata masih _jawdrop_. Itu tuh, kayaknya Akashi senang banget. Ia melihat Akashi dan Kuroko yang terus berjalan, ketika ada hal yang bagus langsung saja ia ke arah sana. Dan jika ada angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus, ia langsung saja pura-pura menghadap ke kamera.

"Akashi _-san_ kayaknya alami tuh," komentar Furihata saat melihat kelangsungan _candid_ tadi. Sekarang pukul 4 sore, sudah tidak terlalu panas lagi. Sakurai dari belakang menepuk pundak Furihata. "Lagi _candid_ ya?"

"Iya," Mereka memandang ke arah Kuroko dan Akashi serta Midorima yang jadi fotografer dadakan. "tapi kalau melihat Akashi _-san_ yang kayak gini, entah kenapa rasanya agak beda…"

"Banget." sambung Sakurai menyetujui perkataan Furihata. Kuroko berjalan ke arah Furihata, kemudian mendorongnya ke arah Akashi. "Furihata _-kun_ , cobalah _candid_ dengan Sei _-nii_. Sangat menyenangkan." Furihata melotot _horror_ ke arah Kuroko yang berkata dengan wajah datar. Kayaknya dia ngomong gampang sekali!

"Apa—"

"Sst, sudahlah. Nanti Furihata _-kun_ menyesal loh." Mau tidak mau, Furihata melangkah kaku ke arah Akashi. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, dan iris coklatnya bertemu dengan iris _crimson_ Akashi. Memang tidak biasa, karena biasanya Furihata hanya menatap takut kedua iris _heterochromia_ Bokushi. "Furihata ya…"

Akashi menarik lengan Furihata, mereka berjalan ke arah tanjakan. "Tetsuya, kaufoto saat kami melompat ya." Kuroko mengangguk. Tapi dirinya tidak yakin hasilnya akan seperti yang mereka berdua harapkan.

"Tiga, dua, satu—"

CKRES

"Mana, mana?" Furihata berlari tidak sabaran ke arah Kuroko, begitu juga dengan Akashi. Midorima dan Sakurai yang kebetulan di samping Kuroko juga ikutan melihat. Benar sih mereka melompat, tapi sayangnya kelihatannya blur. Furihata bersungut, "Yah, jelek…"

"Kalian sedang apaa?!" Kise berteriak ke arah mereka, diikuti Takao, Aomine, dan Kagami dari belakang. Sakurai menoleh, "Mereka sedang _candid._ Yah, mereka juga sedang ingin foto dalam keadaan terbang." Mendengar penjelasan dari Sakurai, Kise jadi merasa bersemangat. "Wah! Kayaknya seru! Ikut dong!"

"Bisa pakai _timer_ kan?" Kagami bertanya. Kuroko mengangguk, ia mengatur _timer_ dalam 10 detik, kemudian ia letakkan di salah satu batu besar yang ada di sana. Sembilan orang tersebut bersiap-siap untuk melompat.

CKRES!

Setelah selesai mereka foto, mereka pun melihat hasilnya. Dan seperti biasanya, hasilnya ada beberapa yang sudah melompat dan beberapa yang belum. Kagami berhasil melompat tapi sayangnya wajahnya seperti menahan sembelit, tangannya dikepal karena terlalu menghayati. Aomine malahan telat melompat dan hasilnya ia seperti kodok yang sedang berdiri (?).

Kise melompat dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar, sayang wajahnya tidak tampak karena kepalanya menghadap ke atas dengan mulut yang menganga. Takao melompat sambil memegang tangan Sakurai—biasa, modus. Kesempatan di dalam kesempitan—yang menunjukkan senyum lebar. Sejauh ini, merekalah yang masih normal.

Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang di sana, mungkin karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Furihata telat melompat, jadi yang terlihat hanyalah wajahnya yang mirip tante-tante girang. Midorima tidak mau melompat karena takut kameranya tidak menangkap wajahnya. Nasib orang yang ketinggian. Karena hasil foto agak blur, bibir Akashi terlihat monyong karena gerakan yang begitu cepat dan mengingatkan kepada mantan kapten Teikou dulu.

(Di tempat lain, Nijimura tiba-tiba bersin saat sedang jalan-jalan bersama Mayuzumi.)

"Pfft—GYAHAHAHA!" Kise dan Takao tertawa berjamaah ketika melihat wajah Akashi yang menurut mereka lawak itu. "Pfft, Akashi _cchi_ , mau ngelawak ya? Garing amat sih, pffftt—" Kise menahan tawanya, tangannya memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit itu. "Furihata _cchi_ , bagaimana menurutmu tentang Akashi _cchi_ di sini?"

"Eh? Cukup ngelawak." jawab Furihata apa adanya. Mengingat kata-kata Kuroko, Oreshi tidak terlalu gampang tersulut emosinya. Kalau Bokushi sih, udah mirip ibu-ibu PMS atau orang hamil yang mengalami _moodswing_.

"Sudahlah," Akashi berusaha tetap kalem, wajahnya memerah. "buat kenang-kenangan saja ini. Lagian wajah Kagami juga ngelawak." Giliran Kagami yang malu, laki-laki bersurai merah gelap itu pun diketawai habis-habisan oleh Aomine dan Kise lagi.

"Bakagami memang _baka_ kan? Makanya tampangnya begitu! Haha!"

"Urusai, Ahomine! Ahomine memang _aho_!"

"Jangan memakai kata-kataku, _teme_!"

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya 'kan?!"

Aomine dan Kagami mulai berdebat lagi. Tanpa peduli, mereka semua pun berjalan meninggalkan duo AoKaga itu. 10 menit kemudian, mereka baru sadar kalau mereka ditinggali.

"EH?! MEREKA SEMUA KE MANA?!"

"Midorima, aku belikan _shiruko_ untukmu." Di tempat lain, Akashi menyodorkan sekaleng _shiruko_ untuk Midorima. Karena benar-benar merasa haus, Midorima langsung menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Akashi. Kau baik sekali." Saat Midorima meminumnya, tiba-tiba ia langsung menyemburkannya tepat di wajah Takao di sampingnya.

"Shin _-chaaann_?! Apa yang kaulakukaaan?!" Takao berteriak tidak terima. Midorima menatap ke arah Akashi yang masih Oreshi. Akashi memegang satu bungkus _natto_ yang entah kapan ia beli. "Aku menambahkan _natto_ ke dalam _shiruko_ mu. Pembalasan untuk yang tadi." Masalahnya, kapan Akashi menambahkannya?!

"Midorima _-san_ kenapa sih?" Sakurai bertanya kepada Kuroko dari kejauhan. Kuroko menjawab dengan wajah datar, "Midorima _-kun_ benci _natto_ karena baunya menyengat. Tapi aku bingung, sejak kapan Sei _-nii_ bisa jadi jahil seperti kembarannya di fandom sebelah?"

"Entahlah," Sakurai menaikkan bahunya.

.

Lebih enak _handphone_ orang lain daripada _handphone_ sendiri. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh 9 orang 'waras' di rumah Kuroko Tetsuya ini. Kuroko meminjam _handphone_ Furihata, Furihata meminjam _handphone_ Sakurai, Sakurai meminjam _handphone_ Aomine, Aomine meminjam _handphone_ Kise, Kise meminjam _handphone_ Takao, Takao meminjam _handphone_ Midorima, Midorima meminjam _handphone_ Kagami, Kagami meminjam _handphone_ Akashi, dan Akashi meminjam _handphone_ Kuroko.

Aomine iseng-iseng melihat galeri di handphone Kise. Siapa tahu ada yang seru. Isinya ada banyak foto—kebanyakan foto dirinya yang sedang _selfie_ maupun _groovy_ —yang bisa mencapai ratusan. _Demen amat foto-foto…_ batin Aomine _sweatdrop_. Bisa-bisanya ia punya teman seperti Kise.

Ia melihat salah satu album yang namanya semashdub, karena isinya video semua dengan tampang Kise, ia jadi penasaran. Biasanya isi handphone Kise 'kan lawak semua, siapa tahu ada menarik. Laki-laki bersurai _navy blue_ itu pun membuka satu video.

 _I want to tell you something... I really really really really really really like you—_

"Ohok!" Otomatis semua atensi mengarah ke arah Aomine. Suaranya cukup kencang, tapi Aomine hampir tersedak karena melihat Kise yang sedang … tabur toge? Dari semua sayur, kenapa harus toge—nggak, yang lebih tepatnya, dari semua gerakan yang bisa dipakai, kenapa harus tabur toge?

"AOMINE _CCHII_! JANGAN BUKA YANG ITU!" Teriakan cempreng Kise kerasa. Kagami dan Takao lah yang paling penasaran, kedudukan _handphone_ Kise sudah beralih kepada Kagami. Sementara Aomine masih kejang-kejang menahan tawa, wajah Kise sudah tablo a.k.a tampang bloon banget.

"HUAHAHAHAHHA!" Video direplay, Kagami dan Takao ketawa nista. Kise jambak-jambak rambut; frustasi karena video laknatnya dilihat teman-temannya.

Semua pun kembali kepada kegiatan masing-masing. Takao yang masih mempunyai niat iseng, ia membuka galeri di handphone Midorima dan segera mencari foto temannya yang bersurai hijau itu. Midorima tidak terlalu suka foto, jadinya mencari fotonya di handphonenya itu seperti mencari tai bulet di dalam kloset yang sudah diflush—Takao merasa analoginya jadi kacau, maklum otaknya lagi gesrek dikit.

Setelah mengalami kerja keras, ia pun mendapat foto Midorima bersama teman-temannya; Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara. Daripada nggak ketemu, Takao memilih untuk meng-cropkan foto itu hingga sisanya foto Midorima saja; muka _stoic_ , urat senyum (?) hilang tak berbekas, dan kotak tertawa (?) melayang.

Ia pun segera mengedit dengan aplikasi Sempurna 365 yang baru saja di _download._ Ia dengan seenaknya menaruh _blush on_ penuh, bulu mata, lipstick, _wig_ , dan tulisan aneh-aneh. Ia menghaluskan wajah Midorima sehingga makin kinclong—Takao tertawa nista. Sesekali ia menatap Midorima yang masih asyik meneliti _handphone_ Kagami, atau mungkin saja ia membajak _handphone_ Kagami. Setelah karya selesai, ia memposting foto tersebut ke Bukuwajah, Instogram, Kicauan, dan terakhir ia menaruh foto hasil editannya di dp Pesan Beri Hitam.

"Eh," Furihata yang melihat wajah Midorima yang habis teredit terpasang di dp Midorima pun syok. "Midorima _-san_ , sepertinya wajahmu diedit." Midorima melihat fotonya yang sudah teredit penuh dengan statusnya: "Ch4y4nnk Kur0k0 T3t5uy ph0l3p3l l0p3 l0p3 "

Akashi yang melihatnya dari _handphone_ Kuroko pun sebisa mungkin untuk ttidak tertawa. "Fuh, tulisannya bikin sakit mata, Midorima." Setelah kejadian itu, Takao terkapar di TKP. Akashi iseng-iseng melihat _chat_ Kuroko dengan Midorima di Pesan Beri Hitam.

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Midorima**_ **-kun** _ **, sedang apa? -yesterday 22.30-**_

Akashi terdiam. Jadi Kuroko belum tidur? Seingatnya, kemarin ia telepon Kuroko jam 9 malam dan Kuroko bilang bahwa ia mau tidur. "Tetsuya, kau bohong…" Kemudian, ia lanjut membaca lagi.

 _ **Midorima Shintarou: Kau belum tidur, Kuroko? Kupikir kau sudah tidur. Aku sedang memikirkan apa yang besok aku lakukan. -yesterday 22.34-**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Main ke rumahku saja. Aku sendirian di rumah. Kalau perlu ajak Takao**_ **-kun** _ **dan Sakurai**_ **-kun** _ **juga. -yesterday 22.35-**_

 _ **Midorima Shintarou: Kupikir itu ide bagus. Sudah malam, lebih baik kautidur. Bukan berarti aku peduli kepadamu ya, aku hanya tidak ingin kausakit, itu saja. -yesterday 22.36-**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya: Dari pernyataan itu sudah jelas kaupeduli kepadaku, Midorima**_ **-kun** _ **. Baik, selamat malam. -yesterday 22.36-**_

 _ **Midorima Shintarou: Malam. -yesterday 22.36-**_

Sebagai pemilik harga diri yang tinggi, Midorima pasti tidak akan menuliskan kata-kata yang umumnya ditulis oleh orang yang berpacaran—walau Midorima dan Kuroko masih belum pacaran, Kuroko bilang mau temenan dulu (aslinya suka), Midorima kena _friendzone_ —. Akashi terkekeh, "Aku mendukung Tetsuya dengan Midorima. Semoga Midorima nggak kena _friendzone_ yang lama."—kalau Bokushi pasti sudah membantah habis-habisan pernyataan itu.

Biarlah Kagami iseng-iseng sedikit, beruntunglah ini masih Oreshi, jadi nggak apa-apa. Kagami melihat seluk-beluk isi dari _handphone_ Akashi. Dan ia cukup terkejut saat melihat galeri yang penuh dengan isi foto Furihata—dan jangan lupakan Kuroko. _Jangan-jangan Akashi naksir Furi?!_ Spekulasi Kagami berkata demikian.

Ia juga melihat video yang hampir isinya Furihata semua—Kagami bertaruh kalau yang melakukan ini adalah Bokushi. _Kerja sampingan Akashi yang satu lagi jadi stalkernya Furihata nih?!_ Di _voice record_ , lagi-lagi banyak suara Furihata yang direkam. _Sue! Nih Akashi maunya apa sih sama Furi?_

Beralih ke _memo_ , Kagami menemukan banyak tulisan—curhatan—Akashi di sana.

 _ **Kouki itu manis banget sih! Hari ini aku ngajak dia ke Mall Central bareng Tetsuya. Pas lagi, aku juga menggenggam tangannya. Kulihat mukanya tersipu dan memerah, dan itu membuatku senang. Sebenarnya pas Tetsuya tiba-tiba hilang, aku berterimakasih karena waktuku dengan Kouki makin banyak.**_ Contohnya seperti itu. _Kakak durhaka?! Kasihan Kuroko, woi!_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku kurang merestui Shintarou dengan Tetsuya. Berani-beraninya ia merebut Tetsuya dariku—kalau sampai ada yang merebut Kouki juga tidak akan kumaafkan! Tetsuya dan Kouki itu milikku! Tapi saat itu, aku juga panik saat Kouki terkena lemparan pecahan kaca! Aku tidak suka itu.**_ Kagami _sweatdrop_ lagi. Dia mau jadi _harem_? Apalagi nggak konsisten lagi milihnya, maruk.

 _ **Kouki is the best. Aku senang mendengar suara Kouki. Aku suka melihat wajah Kouki. Melihat Kouki yang ketakutan melihatku itu seperti euforia untuk diriku sendiri. Kouki sudah seperti chihuahuaku, akan kurantai dia kapan-kapan agar tidak kabur dariku! Kouki itu milikku! Absolute!**_ Kagami beralih jadi _speechless_ , Bokushi sudah keterlaluan!

 _ **Ternyata Furihata orangnya baik, sopan. Ternyata orang-orang yang Tetsuya kenalkan kepadaku itu baik-baik semua. Baguslah, Tetsuya tidak salah pergaulan. Aku jadi tertarik dengan Furihata, biarlah aku restui Tetsuya dengan Midorima.**_ Kagami pikir yang nulis ini adalah Oreshi, tapi sedikit nggak nyambung topiknya. Dan yang Kagami lebih herankan lagi, Bokushi tidak merestui Kuroko dengan Midorima, kalau Oreshi merestui. Nah loh?

Tujuan Kuroko adalah membuat hubungan Furihata dengan Akashi semakin dekat. Ia tahu bahwa Akashi menyukai Furihata—walau Bokushi yang perasaannya itu lebih ke posesif—dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Memastikan tidak ada yang mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua, Kuroko membajak akun BukuWajah-nya Furihata dan membuat status:

 _ **"Sebenarnya, Akashi**_ **-san** _ **… Aku, baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya… Aku… Aku menyukaimu Akashi**_ **-san** _ **! Ternyata pandanganku terhadap Akashi**_ **-san** _ **salah. Ternyata Akashi**_ **-san** _ **itu baik, lembut, dan perhatian…"**_

Tag semua teman-teman dekatnya dan orang-orang Seirin serta Rakuzan. Pasti mereka langsung heboh hari ini juga. Kuroko tertawa puas dalam hati, dengan ini… Ia berharap kakak sepupunya menerima 'pernyataan' dari Furihata ini.

"Bakar-bakar yuk," seru Sakurai tiba-tiba. "aku bosan ngelihat isi _handphone_ Aomine-san yang isinya Horikita Mai semua! Aomine _-san_ mesum!" Aomine malu, itu 'kan aibnya! "R-Ryou, jangan kasih tahu dong!"

Akashi langsung menyetujuinya. "Ayo. Tapi ingat, jangan biarkan Midorima menyentuh masakan-masakannya."

"OKE!" teriak semuanya kecuali Kuroko dan Midorima. Kuroko menepuk pundak Midorima, "Seharusnya kautingkatkan lagi kemampuan masakmu, Midorima _-kun_." Midorima _stoic_ di luar, pundung di dalam.

.

Mereka ke atas atap rumah Kuroko yang terdiri dari 3 lantai tapi besar, mereka pun bersenang-senang di sana. Ada yang membawa panggangan, mentega, kecap, bahan makanan lainnya, serta piring-piring. Lagi santai, Akashi dan Furihata duduk sampingan sambil menatap ke arah langit yang cerah.

"Furihata," panggil Akashi, Furihata menoleh. "kalau waktu dulu aku ada salah, aku minta maaf ya. Waktu dulu aku yang satu lagi sudah mengikutsertakanmu dalam rangka mengacaukan acara kencan Midorima dengan Tetsuya." Ah, Furihata ingat sekali kejadian itu. Bisa dibilang, Akashi sangat beringas waktu itu sampai supermarket dihancurkan. Dia 'kan ikut-ikutan diseret sama Akashi ke masalah itu.

Akashi tersenyum kecut. "Aku ingin minta maaf sama Tetsuya. Menurutmu, apakah dia akan memaafkanku? Itu sudah lama sekali kejadiannya." Furihata ikut mendengarkan. Akashi yang ini tidaklah menyeramkan, apalagi kejam. Ia tidak lebih dari seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun biasa.

Reflek, Furihata menepuk pundak Akashi. Ia mengeluarkan senyum paling tulusnya. "Pastilah. Kuroko tidak mungkin dendam dengan kakak sepupunya. Akashi _-san_ tidak perlu takut, atau mungkin saja Kuroko sudah melupakan masalah itu."

 _Nyaman…_ batin Akashi. Tepukan Furihata baginya itu sangat nyaman, ia tidak ingin Furihata melepaskannya. "Begitu ya…" Iris coklat Furihata masih menatap Akashi lekat, tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah sendiri. Baginya, mau Oreshi ataupun Bokushi itu sama-sama Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou yang ia sukai.

(Dari dulu, Furihata memang sudah menyukai Akashi. Di balik kekasarannya, di balik keposesifannya, ia adalah orang yang baik.)

"Hoi! Yang di sana jangan pacaran saja!" Kise berteriak sambil membalik-balikkan sosis yang ia sedang bakar sendirian. "Bikin iri tahu nggak! Apalagi sekarang malam minggu!" Kenapa Kise bilang begitu? Habisnya, Aomine dan Kagami sedang berantem tapi Aomine kadang-kadang bertindak dewasa, Takao dan Sakurai sedang membuat es buah bareng-bareng, dan Midorima dan Kuroko sedang menikmati makanan yang sudah selesai dibakar beberapa oleh Kise.

Kise merasa dirinya adalah jones terhina. Sudah dua kali cintanya tidak kesampaian; Aomine dan Kuroko. "Akashi _cchi_ juga bantu dong! Furihata _cchi_ juga! Kalian lagi senggang 'kan?!" Karena ini Oreshi, Akashi pun membantu Kise bersama dengan Furihata yang tersenyum senang. Kalau misalnya saja itu Bokushi, pasti gunting sudah terbang ke mana-mana.

"Ahomine! Jangan habiskan makanannya! Nanti yang lain tidak kebagian!" seru Kagami saat melihat Aomine yang makan banyak sekali gorengan di sana.

"Suka-sukalah, Bakagami. Nanti kau juga ikut-ikutan makan banyak! Perutmu 'kan mirip gentong." balas Aomine tidak kalah sarkastisnya. Kagami tersulut emosi.

"APA?! Aku tidak akan seperti itu!"

"Ada pepatah, 'mulutmu, macanmu'."

Kagami mulai _sweatdrop_. Pepatah dari mana itu? "Apaan sih? 'Mulutmu, harimaumu' kali! Jangan asal ubah pepatah!"

"Tapi 'kan macan sama harimau sama aja." Aomine mulai korek kuping. "Aku nggak peduli." Kagami mulai meralat. "Kalau sama nggak mungkin namanya dibedakan 'macan' sama 'harimau'!"

"Sudahlah, dua-duanya 'kan identik denganmu. Macan. Harimau."

"Kau mau meledekku ya?!"

Duak! Duak!

Kepala Aomine dan Kagami masing-masing dijitak oleh Midorima dan Kuroko. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Sebenarnya aku malas berkata seperti ini, tapi kalian berisik sekali. Kalian mengganggu suasana saja ya. Untung Kise tidak melempari kalian arang."

"Kagami _-kun_ dan Aomine _-kun_ kalau saling suka bilang saja. Dengar-dengar, pernyataannya Aomine _-kun_ masih digantung sama Kagami _-kun_ ya." Kalimat Kuroko justru terdengar seperti ejekan. "Kasihan sekali." (Informasi dulu Kuroko dapatkan saat ia ngobrol bersama Sakurai saat senggang. Informasi yang Sakurai dapat diduga dari kebiasaannya mendengar Aomine curhat kepadanya serta Momoi.)

"Hoiii!" Kagami nggak terima, ia menunjuk Midorima dan Kuroko secara bergantian. "Kayak kalian nggak aja! Bahkan awalnya aku juga masih bingung kenapa kalian bisa saling suka! Dan, kau juga bilang mau temenan dulu sama Midorima! Berarti Midorima sudah kena _friendzone_ dong?!" (Informasi diduga didapat dari Furihata, informasi yang Furihata dapat diduga dari Akashi. Informasi yang Akashi dapat diduga dari kebiasaannya memeriksa _handphone_ Kuroko. Jadi kayak oper-operan info gitu.)

Jleb!

Nusuk. Midorima berusaha nahan perih. Ia tahu kok ia masih di _friendzone_ 'in sama Kuroko. "Hmph! Masih mending. Daripada kisah cintamu lebih mirip _one-sided love_ saja! Hati-hati Aomine bisa jadi maso sendiri."

AoKaga vs MidoKuro.

"Udahan berantemnya?" Takao berteriak. Ingin menyumpal telinga karena adegan teriak-teriak di sana-sini. Sakurai lagi manggang bareng sama Kise, Akashi, dan Furihata. "Es buahnya udah jadi. Pada mau nggak? Nanti habis loh!"

Secepat kilat, semua sudah mengambil bagian masing-masing. "Esnya enak," komentar Kuroko datar tapi matanya berbinar-binar. Kagami dan Aomine sudah makan seperti orang rakus. Midorima makan dalam diam, berusaha untuk tidak banyak bicara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semuanya sudah selesai. Mereka duduk melingkar, saling mengambil makanan yang enak. Mereka juga sudah memanggang marshmallow dan langsung memakannya; serasa luber di mulut. Sakurai juga membawa beberapa _umaibou_ dengan rasa _takoyaki_ , keju, dan coklat ke atas.

Sunyi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. "Nggak kerasa sudah malam." gumam Furihata yang membuat semuanya terdiam. "Padahal aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian lebih lama lagi."

"'Kan masih banyak waktu," Kise membalas setelah meminum es buahnya. "kita kapan saja bisa ketemu. Masa muda memang harus dinikmati!" Semuanya tersenyum tipis. Yah, itu benar. Akashi menatap ke arah Furihata, "Kalau kau bosan, kau boleh main ke rumahku kok kalau aku sedang tidak sibuk."

"E-Eh?" Wajah Furihata jadi memerah sendiri. Kode pertama terlihat. Takao cekikikan sendiri, sepertinya hubungan Akashi dan Furihata sudah mulai dekat. "tapi rumahku dan rumahmu jauh. Rumah Akashi _-san_ 'kan ada di Kyoto."

"Nanti aku jemput."

"Ehem," Deheman keras Aomine membuyarkan semuanya. "jangan janjian ngapel di sini. Kayak dunia serasa milik berdua saja." Furihata nyengir. Habisnya dia sudah terlampau senang.

"Kalau kalian bosan, kalian bisa main ke rumahku kok." Kuroko membuka kembali pembicaraan. "Ayah dan Ibuku jarang sekali pulang ke rumah, jadi keadaan di rumah itu sepi." Aomine, Kagami, Takao, dan Kise langsung semangat. "Kami bakal datang terus ke rumahmu, Kuroko/Kuroko _cchi_ /Te _cchan_ /Tetsu!"

"Semangat sekali." Sakurai tertawa hambar. Meski diam-diam, Midorima juga berencana setiap Sabtu ke rumah Kuroko atau mengajak Kuroko jalan-jalan—tanpa diketahui oleh raja setan bergunting Bokushi.

"Senangnya—HOEEK!" Baru Akashi menguyah satu tusuk daging ayam, ia sudah muntah duluan. Itu membuat Furihata dan Sakurai agak panik. "Siapa yang masukin rumput laut nih?!"

"Aku," jawab Midorima dengan aura pekat ke mana-mana. Jelas dipenuhi dendam. "Pembalasan karena sudah menaruh _natto_ di dalam _shiruko_ ku."

"Hei! Itu 'kan kau hampir meracuniku dengan sup _tofu_ buatanmu."

"'Kan aku mana tahu, jadi kesalahan itu dianggap tidak sengaja, Akashi."

Mata dibalas mata. Furihata dan Kuroko menengahi. "Sudah, sudah. Kalian sudah SMA, bersikaplah dewasa sedikit." ucap Kuroko dengan bijak tapi masih memasang wajah datar. Furihata tidak habis pikir, kenapa sahabatnya begitu datar dalam segala hal? Senyum saja langka.

"Ah, Tetsuya, yang waktu itu… Aku minta maaf ya." ujar Akashi langsung. Kuroko menatapnya. "Yang mana?"

"Yang waktu itu. Dua minggu yang lalu." ujar Akashi lagi yang membuat Kuroko teringat. "Oh yang itu. Sudahlah, Sei _-nii_ tidak usah memikirkannya lagi. Aku sudah melupakannya." Akashi percaya kata-kata Furihata. Kuroko memang bukan orang yang mudah marah—tapi insiden itu benar-benar membuatnya marah sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata 'mutiara'.

"Sudah malam, kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Kuroko. Mereka semua mengecek jam di _handphone_ masing-masing yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam lewat. "Ah! Kau betul, Kuroko _cchi_! Aku harus pulang! Nanti _Nee-san_ mencariku!"

"Aku juga. Di apartemenku kosong." ucap Kagami juga memulai siap-siap. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mereka juga membantu membereskan piring-piring yang tersedia—Takao dan Kise berhasil kabur duluan. Awalnya Aomine juga ingin kabur, tapi ia kembali ditarik oleh Kagami dan Midorima.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Furihata melihat _notification_ BukuWajah-nya sangat banyak. Karena penasaran, ia pun membukanya. Furihata melotot _horror_ ke arah _handphone_ nya, menemukan sebuah status laknat dengan komentar yang penuh. Ia pun melihat komentarnya satu persatu.

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_ **Kau berani sekali menyatakannya, Furihata…** _ **5 Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Kagami Taiga**_ **FURI?! Kupikir mataku tidak salah melihatnya.** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Takao Kazunari**_ **Tinggal tunggu apa yang Akashi katakan saja~ :3** _ **10 Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Kise Ryouta**_ **F-Furihata** _ **cchi**_ **… Tak kusangka kau seberani itu… Langsung menaruhnya di sosmed. A-Aku terhura… :'D** _ **6 Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Sakurai Ryou Sumimasen…**_ **Semangat ya, Furihata** _ **-san**_ **. Pasti kau diterima kok. :)** _ **14 Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Midorima Shintarou**_ **Lucky itemmu hari ini bantal berwarna merah. Semoga beruntung.** _ **5 Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Hyuuga Junpei**_ **What?!** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Aida Riko**_ **Furihata** _ **-kun**_ **, kau serius?** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Kawahara Kouichi**_ **Furi… Seleramu kacau juga…** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Koganei Shinji**_ **AA! FURIHATA?! KAU SERIUS?!** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Mitobe Rinnosuke**_ **…** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Kiyoshi Teppei**_ **Wah, Furihata sudah besar. Aku hanya bisa mendukung dari belakang.** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Fukuda Hiroshi**_ **Fu…ri…?** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Nebuya Eikichi**_ **Semprul!** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Mibuchi Reo**_ **Aku nggak percaya kalau Sei** _ **-chan**_ **ada yang suka!** _ **20 Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Hayama Kotarou**_ **Reo** _ **-nee**_ **pikir dia apaan -.-"** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Izuki Shun**_ **Semangat, Furihata!** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Mayuzumi Chihiro**_ **Kuucapkan semangat saja agar Akashi bisa menerimamu.** _ **3 Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Murasakibara Atsushi**_ **Furi** _ **-chin**_ **suka sama Aka** _ **-chin**_ **? Kejadian langka… Semangat saja… Tapi kusarankan agar Furi** _ **-chin**_ **hati-hati sama Aka** _ **-chin**_ **…** _ **5 Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Nijimura Shuuzou**_ **Kampret! Hati-hati sama Akashi!** _ **19 Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Momoi Satsuki**_ **Kyaaa! SEMANGAT YAAA!** _ **4 Like. Comment. Share.**_

Furihata memijat keningnya. Siapa sih pelakunya? Jadi pada salah paham 'kan?

(Tapi aslinya Furihata senang sih.)

 _ **Furihata Kouki**_ **E-Eh, i-itu aku dibajak…** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Kagami Taiga**_ **Tapi bilang aja suka 'kan?** _ **30 Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_ **Setuju sama Kagami.** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Takao Kazunari**_ **Ngaku aja~~ lol.** _ **6 Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Akashi Seijuurou**_ **Kau serius, Furihata?** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Kise Ryouta**_ **Anjay, orangnya datang w** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Mibuchi Reo**_ **Tinggal tunggu kepastian dari Sei** _ **-chan**_ **. Terima nggak?!** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Hayama Kotarou**_ **Terima! Terima! :v** _ **10 Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Akashi Seijuurou**_ **Aku terima.** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

Waktu serasa berhenti bagi Furihata dan komentar-komentar makin beringas. Akashi menerimanya? Seriusan? Aslinya memang Furihata suka sama Akashi. Nanti Furihata berencana untuk menelepon Akashi, hanya untuk memastikan saja.

Furihata kembali melihat komentar-komentar tersebut, rasanya ada yang kurang. Ah! Furihata sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini. Tadi pas di rumah Kuroko, _handphone_ nya 'kan dipinjam oleh Kuroko! Jadi, bisa jadi—

 _ **Furihata Kouki**_ **KUROKOO! NANTI KUBALAS KAU!** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_ **Eh? Aku kenapa, Furihata** _ **-kun**_ **.** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Furihata Kouki**_ **'Kan jelas kamu yang bajak** _ **handphone**_ **ku tadi! Yang megang** _ **handphone**_ **ku 'kan cuma kamu!** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_ **Ketahuan ya? :3 :v** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Furihata Kouki**_ **Emot itu tidak cocok denganmu Kuroko!** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Takao Kazunari**_ **Perang saudara antara negara Kuroko Tetsuya dan negara Furihata Kouki dimulai :p XD** _ **7**_ _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_ **X3 sekali-kali membantu Furihata** _ **-kun**_ **menyatakan perasaannya** _ **30 Like. Comment. Share.**_

 _ **Furihata Kouki**_ **MEMBANTU SEMPAKMU!** _ **Like. Comment. Share.**_

Saat sedang perang di BukuWajah, _handphone_ nya berdering dan menampakkan nomor Akashi tertera di sana. Furihata tertegun, dengan ragu ia mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

 _"Halo. Belum tidur, Furihata?"_

"Belum. Yah, soal statusku tadi di BukuWajah, lupakan saja. Aku tadi dibajak sama Kuroko." Furihata bersandar di dinding, sesekali menatap laptopnya yang muncul komentar-komentar yang meledeknya dengan Akashi. Gara-gara Kuroko, semuanya jadi kacau!

 _"Tapi aku suka kamu. Serius."_

Saat Akashi berkata seperti itu, Furihata mendadak menahan nafasnya. Pilihannya ada di tangannya. Berkata yang sebenarnya atau tetap menyembunyikan perasaannya? "Yah, sebenarnya… aku—"

 _"Aku serius suka sama kamu."_ jeda. _"Tapi aku takut ditolak. Jadi, aku lebih memilih untuk mengutarakannya kepadamu daripada aku terus memikirkannya."_

 _"Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah tertarik kepadamu. Tapi aku jarang kebagian jatah, kebanyakan Bokushi yang mengambil alih. Jadi aku minta maaf sekali lagi kalau aku sudah mengapa-apakan dirimu."_

"Ya, tidak masalah," Furihata menjawab canggung. Tekadnya sudah bulat. "Sebenarnya… Tulisan Kuroko tadi tidak salah. Aku beneran suka sama Akashi _-san_ …"

 _"…"_

Karena di seberang sana terdiam, Furihata memilih untuk melanjutkannya. "Aku juga sama seperti Akashi _-san_ , takut ditolak. Dulu aku pernah berpikir sekali lagi, apakah aku pantas dengan Akashi _-san_? Walau aku tahu, sepertinya semua orang mendukungku, tapi aku masih merasa minder."

 _"Menyatakan cinta memang butuh keberanian ekstra. Dan menjalani cinta memang butuh kesetiaan dan pengertian yang besar agar cinta tersebut tidak rusak dan hancur."_ Terdengar kekehan dari ujung sana. _"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku juga suka kamu, Furihata."_

Wajah Furihata memerah. "U-Uh, jangan katakan hal yang sama dua kali dong, Akashi _-san_! Aku malu!" Akashi hanya tertawa pelan. "Jadi, sekarang sudah malam. Masalahnya juga sudah selesai. Aku juga sudah tenang. Akashi _-san_ belum tidur?"

 _"Aku menunggumu tidur."_

"Eh?" Lagi-lagi Furihata tersipu. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidur sekarang! Lagipula sekarang sudah malam, jadi Akashi _-san_ juga tidur ya!"

 _"Iya, iya. Selamat malam, Furihata. Tidur yang nyenyak."_

"Selamat malam juga, Akashi _-san._ " Sambungan ditutup, laptop dimatikan. Ia hanya perlu menguatkan diri untuk lusa, ia pasti akan diinterogasi oleh Riko dan Hyuuga habis-habisan. Ia pasti juga membayangkan di Rakuzan bakal heboh karena sebuah status iseng yang Kuroko buat itu. Benar-benar, ada udang di balik bakwan!

(Membayangkannya, Furihata kepengen makan bakwan udang besok.)

Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, sesekali tersenyum tipis. Semoga pilihannya tidak salah kali ini.

Ia pun tertidur dengan pulasnya.

.

 _ **End**_

.

 **Kembali dengan saya, Kurotori Rei, di fic side story Let's Have Fun ini XD Nah, ini bagian AkaFuri-nya, jadi tinggal bagian TakaSaku saja… Ah, kalau bisa side storynya kutambahkan jadi ada bagian AoKaga dan xxxKise. Aku masih bingung siapa yang jadi pasangan Kise, kasihan 'kan kalau dia ngejomblo terus. Wkwkwk.**

 **Dan untuk side story berikutnya (TakaSaku), aku nggak tahu kapan bisa publish—yang pasti malam minggu atau nggak hari ultah chara, habisnya aku itu alone :p—karena masa-masa ini pr dan ulangan adalah musuh terbesar!**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari potongan-potongan ide pelampiasan yang membuatku jadi kena WB. Kalian tahu 'kan nama asli dari sensor-sensoran di atas? Tahu 'kan? 'kan?! *dihajar massa* Pasti tahu lah, itu aplikasi umum banget digunainnya.**

 **Nah, kritikan dan saran di terima. Ficku masih amatiran, jadi masih butuh perbaikan! Maaf kalau kali ini nggak ada slight pairingnya karena lagi buntu ide. Dan, mungkin saya akan jarang balas review satu-satu karena kuota yang menipis ;(**

 **Mind to review,** _ **minna-sama**_ **?**


End file.
